borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Post Your Favourite Anti-Spiderant Weapons
What do you use to hear that satisfying SQUISH? For the few of you who may care to know, I'm a sniper. I like to take care of my enemies from so far away that the AI won't shoot even after they know I'm there. If my attention lapses and the wayward scag/psycho gets a little too close for comfort, Bloodwing usually makes short work of them. However, neither strategy is advised when attacking spiderants. The distance thing would work great if you didn't have to manuver around the head so much to get to the weak point, and bloodwing damage is basically zero against the armor. So I want to know what your favourite "bug zapper" weapon is. I personally favor the Madjack because at close range (20ft to point blank) the curving bullets go around their heads and detonate. The 660 Gunslinger mod helps too. (but my amo disapears rather quickly) I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 02:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, I have three weapons I use the most with spiderants. The first is a purple Vladof MG, 36 round magazine, high damage, perfect. But I tend to use that way too often, and have issues with ammo, so I also use my S&S Angry Crux, with x3 explosive effect, nothing says good bye like an explosive shell, and it usually causes them to become dazed and turn around. Lastly is a purple x2 explosive Maliwan SMG, it has a ~50 some round magazine and does some serious damage to anything I meet, but not as effective against Spiderants, still is quite useful against them. Lone-Wanderer 03:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I use a Jacobs skullmasher to hit them for behind while I send the idiot I'm playing with to distract it. Alone I arch bloodwing up to hit it from behind or blast away with either korm's sidearm or my equlizer to stun them and go for the kill. Another tactic is to pull out what ever shotty you have and jump over it an shoot (Very fun, very cool)Colesitzy @Colesitzy- I like your style. For this reason, we can never co-op together. :) @Lone-Wanderer-I'm assuming that the SMG doesn't trigger the explosion as often as you'd like; if it did, that would more than make up for the decreased firepower. I don't care much for them, but would using a Twisted SMG have the same general effect as the Madjack?(as in bullets swerve around the head) The higher fire rate + larger clip would help tremendously. (My current Madjack dumps 7 shots in 1.5 seconds and I usually use 1 cylinder per enemy-my amo supply cries) I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 03:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I prefer S&S Orion sniper rifle good for near or far...Aim at the ground just in front and shot will hit the ground and richochet, splitting into 3 shots and take out their bellies.Toolowtrophy 04:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Myself, I play Mordecai, and I use revolvers most of the time. What works well for me are explosive or shock revolvers to get them stunned, and then switching to whatever gun is fastest to shoot away at their bellies. Once I've killed one, certain skills proc and the revolvers all start sounding like machineguns and that makes things much easier. :D Pdboddy 13:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Whaaatt? you really need explosive damage to take them out? i play as a roland and my method is way funnier than yours, i just go up point blank and shoot their brain out with a 392x12 jackobs shotgun, this daze them automatically (or jsut kill the weaker ones), and many pellets jsut hit the bulb aswell, then i go around them and blast the bulb out, reload and start again. Having the medic skill and quick charge, my health and shield are kept full, while my support gunner mod keep my ammos at the top^^ Valtiell 15:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I said what works well for me. Need and what works well are two different things. And your method is ok, except the shotgun bit. :P Sometimes it's fun to just pull out an average, run-of-the-mill machine pistol and kill them that way. You don't even have to aim, just point at them, hold down the trigger and they'll get stunned, turn their bellies and die. Pdboddy 18:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Jakobs Terrible Shotgun 258x9, 62.9 Acc, 0.7 Fire rate, 6 shells Red text (should be anyway): "Fuckin BOSS!" What's awesome is I have another shotgun EXACT same stats, no zoom and it's 12 shots. Prefer the 6 one though cause its faster reload, pull out time etc. ECWGrizwald 15:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- As a siren? Well, I've got to say I've been liking my Desert Wildcat lately. 149x2 with a 12.5 fire rate and, 2.5 accuracy. And get this, a 4.3 scope...wtf? A 4.3 scope and 2.5 accuracy? WTF?!?! Anyway, you may be driven off by the bad accuracy, but actually that helps, it spreads the bullets out and can often hit their butts from right in front of them. And if it doesn't it dazes them in seconds ith mind games and spins them around ending in death. Simple, and effective. ZylotheWolfbane 16:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I've noticed with this new DLC Siren's strength's are really starting to show from Drifters, to the mutli elemental Lance, to the only one who can effectively solo Cramerax. ECWGrizwald 17:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Personaly rampant I like my style to, and the fact that you would not game with me because of it is understanable, I game cut throught its eat of be eaten when ever I find a wepons cash I say "I think I saw a Orange over there!". Works every time. P.S my previous shotgun tactic does NOT work with the boom stick (just tested). Colesitzy Not sure why but for both my Siren and my Hunter I like to just put the beat down on them (I've done the jump shot version of this, that is sweet) except the BadAsses whom I just unload on with my revolvers until they daze, turn and die. 22:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) My terrible shredder(i'm pretty sure that's the name) at 346x11 or 12 and my steel anarchy 176x4. just run through a group shootin everything that movesBeware the clap 23:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) A heavy machine gun, like my Atlas Orge, is my favorite for just about anything. But I prefer to hunt Spiderants with a hard hitting Sniper, like a Liquid Wrath. I take a buggy over to Jaynistown, to the big rocks near where Helob spawns or over near the entrance to Tannis' place. I drive around, stirring up the Spiderants, then climb up onto the rocks and plink away. MeMadeIt 10:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ----